Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a four-point seatbelt device.
Related Art
A four-point seatbelt device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-230335 includes a three-point seatbelt and a two-point seatbelt. Specifically, after the three-point seatbelt has been placed over an occupant, the two-point seatbelt is placed over the occupant so as to intersect with a shoulder belt of the three-point seatbelt. Both shoulders of the occupant are thereby restrained by the three-point seatbelt and the two-point seatbelt respectively, thereby enabling improved occupant restraint performance. Note that vehicle seatbelt devices are also described in Japanese Patent No. 2784079, and in JP-A Nos. S61-57221, 2015-054560, and 2004-009967.
However, in the four-point seatbelt device described above, the occupant experiences a sense of constriction due to the body of the occupant being restrained by the two-point seatbelt in addition to the three-point seatbelt. Moreover, the occupant has to put on the two-point seatbelt after putting on the three-point seatbelt, making the seatbelt device frustrating to wear.